I Don't Love You
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: Sasuke has a band, hinata got a band. Sasuke play in cities, Hinta plays underground what makes these two attract? Sasuke/Hinata Romance watch out for the funniness and romance of the pairings
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Love You

Star-kun: Even though I hate Sasuke I will make an exception with Hinata.

Sasuke: Yes!!

Hinata: Ummm do I get a saying in this

Sasuke: No!

Star-kun: Yes, you do hime-chan.

Hinata: I would like to go out with Sasuke, but Itachi-kun and obito-kun and Gaara-kun claims me already.

Star-kun: awwwwww,

Sasuke: oh hell no I will not let MY hime get taken away from ita-hentai, obito-baka, and Gaara-hentai!

Star-kun: Anyway on to the story..!! -inner chibi: don't touch my story!!-

SASUKEISGAYSASUKEISGAY!!

"Come on Sasuke you dumped every girl

You get." said the blonde. "Shut it naruto." said Sasuke. Sasuke was the biggest player in Konoha he can get any girl with him. Naruto was a player to but one girl

can't stand him. The pink-haired bitch oops I mean Sakura. She hate naruto and he hate her back. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, and naruto was in a band

named My Chemical Romance or MCR. They are the biggest band in the world next to the Cherry Booms (Sakura, tenten, and ino). Their manager is Minato or the

Yondaime. Their fashion designer is Kurenai. They didn't know that Hinata, Temari, Karin, tayuya, and kin was in a underground band. "Hey Sasuke there is a

underground band named The Flames of Darkness and they are inviting us to their concert, but I must warn you they are girls but kick ass!" said Neji. "Hmph, let's

see." said Sasuke. They went to the warehouse where a guard was there. "Hilt the password." said the guard. "lighting blade." said Neji. "You may enter." said the

guard. They that through seeing skateboarders, BMX (Bicycle) riders, ATV (dirt riders) and a large stage with a café and food court. "Wow this place is tight." said

Shikamaru. "Come on they are starting in five minutes." said Neji. Then a voice appeared on the microphone saying "please everyone get to the stage for the

Flames of Darkness." Everyone rushed except Sasuke's crew because they got V.I.P and back stage passes. They got there when Sasuke saw this fine ass girl

about five inches under him, graceful curves having midnight blue hair with silver eyes shining like the moon wearing a red long sleeve buttoned down shirt with a

black vest, a black skirt with a red scarf around the waist and black boots with red laces and red skulls. When she saw them she said "Neji-nii-san!" "Hinata-chan!"

said Neji. "Neji how is this?" asked Sasuke. "This is Hinata the leader and singer of the band and my cousin." Neji stated. "So let me guess Sasuke, Gaara,

Shikamaru, and naruto." said Hinata. "Yeah!" said Naruto. "Well I better get ready, Temari, Kin, Karin, Tayuya come on!!" said Hinata. Then a girl with red hair

wearing glasses, a girl with four ponytails, a girl with sleek black hair, and a girl with ginger hair came. They got on stage. Hinata, Temari, and Karin has guitars

while kin had keyboard, and tayuya had drums. The Curtains opened up and showed all the people there. "What's up underground!" screamed Hinata. They

screamed. "here's From the Heart!" said Hinata

From the Heart by Hoobastank

here was a time when our dreams felt so real  
Just out of reach but not too far to feel  
Together we'd finally make then come true'  
Cause anythings possible when i was with you  
But they kept on saying we'd never amount to anything...

All of the dreams we built up from the ground  
They never believed them they just tore them down  
We will rebuild them from the start, we will rebuild them from the heart

'Cause once all we wanted seemed so far away  
But with everystep it was closer each day  
The more that we tried it was within our grasp  
The more that they told us that it wouldn't last  
And everyone said we were crazy for giving up everything...

All of the dreams we built up from the ground  
They never believed them they just tore them down  
We will rebuild them from the start, we will rebuild them from the heart

From the Heart (x3)

All of the dreams we built up from the ground  
They never believed them they just tore them down

We will rebuild them from the start, we will rebuild them from the heart (x3)

All of the dreams we built up from the ground  
They never believed them they just tore them down

We will rebuild them from the start, we will rebuild them from the heart

from the heart (x3)

End

"That is awesome!" said Naruto. Sasuke could not believe that a girl sound so good being a underground Rockstar. "Another two songs for a special request." said Hinata.

Arterial black by Drist (on Guitar hero 2)

I know you can't recall anything at all or why were're standing here.  
The day you figure out your words had crumbled just below your feet.

This is how a mountain gathers, purposely directed shadows.  
This sinking ship has information that will tear us apart.

Along the way we learn things too hard.  
Whisper out the way to stop my heart.

The things you used to say before the day I used to care at all.  
It's in the fingertips, I caught you looking; hazing down on me.

This is how a mountain gathers, purposely directed shadows.  
This sinking ship has information that will tear us apart.

Along the way we learn things too hard. (Terror)  
Whisper out the way to stop my heart.

Along the way we learn things too hard. (terror)  
Whisper out the way to stop my heart.

(Guitar solo)

Along the way we learn things too hard. (terror)  
Whisper out the way to stop my heart

.Along the way we learn things too hard. (terror)  
Whisper out the way to stop my heart.

End Next song

American Idiot By Green Day

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mindfuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you.

Don't wanna be an American idiot  
.One nation controlled by the media.  
Information nation of hysteria.  
It's going out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you

"Thank you, undergrounders!!" said Hinata. Then she left off the stage. Sasuke came up to Hinata and said "hey Hinata would you…." before he could finish his

sentence a voice that made chills go down his spine. He could only think of one annoying fan girl/ rocker. "Sakura." thought Sasuke. He turned around seeing

Sakura with her crew the cherry booms. "Hi Sasuke, sweetie." said Sakura. But before she could react Sasuke was gone on the other side. "damn." thought Sakura.

While her group left Sasuke was looking for Hinata when he saw everyone gathering around the café. He looked and saw naruto Vs. Temari in a Sake contest. "Go

Temari!" said Hinata. "Come on naruto I won't lose fifth bucks." said Shikamaru. "Idiots." thought Sasuke. He left yes and leaving his crew behind. He got to his

apartment at midnight. He got undressed into boxers and a Black t-shirt. He flopped on the bed taking him to a deep sleep.

Next morning.

Sasuke woke up bright and early because they had a recording studio. He got up, went to the bathroom to go brush his teeth, and take a bath. Before he could

leave the door he saw a girl just like Hinata next door to him well maybe next window to him. She had a dragon with red scales, black markings saying 'The dragon

of darkness' it horn's was white while the wings was black. "holy crap that's Hinata, I better get going." thought Sasuke. He left not knowing Hinata and Neji was

watching the whole time. "Neji, your friend is werid." said Hinata. "No he's just plain old Sasuke." said Neji.

SAKURATHEBITCHSAKURATHEBITCH!!

Star-kun: R&R! please and tell me if you know these songs if not send a request of your favorite rock song from a rock band  
and here's what Hinata, naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji have to say

Hinata: thank you!

Gaara: Hn.

Naruto: Thank you 'dattebayo'!

Shikamaru: Zzzzzzzz

Sasuke: Whatever just don't call that pink-haired banshee always from me and Hinata-chan!

Neji: you all are noobs

Star-kun: I have something to say, I'm Star-kun, Asshole. THANK YOU GOOD BYE!!


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Love You

Star-kun: I got a review already, but that doesn't matter because I'm rich byotch!!

My mom just won the lottery for 10,000 dollars but instead of giving

me and my brother money she put it the mortgage for the house so we can keep it.

Hinata: That's sweet but when will Sasuke-kun's band play?

Star-kun: In this chapter hime-chan

NEJITHEPERVNEJITHEPERV!!

Sasuke got to the studio for their recording. He got there in five minutes before naruto, Gaara, Neji , and Shikamaru comes. So when he got into the building they

was already there, but with Mr. Minato or naruto's father. "Sasuke good for you to come we have a band coming in right now that means your band have to wait

while I record this band's songs." said Minato. "Okay." said Sasuke. So they got to the studio. They waited for ten minutes and them Hinata walked in. She had her

hair in two ponytails with black and white ribbons. She had on a white buttoned down shirt but the cuffs stopped pass her hand, she had fingerless gloves, a pair

of black capris, and black heels. Her guitar was black with blue and purple skulls and have purple strips going down. "Hinata?" asked Sasuke. "oh hello Sasuke I

can't talk right now I have to record right now." said Hinata. Her band was behind her. Temari wore a purple shirt with white jeans and white chucks. Karin wore a

red long sleeve turtleneck with black pants and silver shoes. Kin wore a green short sleeve button down, a brown skirt, and brown shoes. And tayuya wore a black

shirt that said "This is not what you want", brown shorts, and black chucks. "Ready girls?" asked Minato. "Ready to rock & roll girls?" asked Hinata. "Born ready!"

said temari. "YEAH!" said Karin and tayuya. "Whatever." said kin. "Three, two, one, go!" said Minato

The reason by Hoobastank

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learnin  
gI never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new

and the reason is You x4

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

End

The boys was speechless. The girls was rocking out. "That was awesome girls you rock!" said Minato. "Thank Mr.Minato." said Hinata. "okay two more songs." said minato. "Girls rock OUT!" screamed Hinata

To Be Loved by Papa Roach

Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
this is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal.Go!

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptationI've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know

That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck  
Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

End

Minato was liking them. The band left and Minato asked "Did you like them?" The boys was speechless. They saw a girl rock band but they act like boys. The boys

left. When Sasuke got to a studio place where he sometimes go to make a song. When he entered the building he heard a voice. "It's Hinata's voice." thought

Sasuke. Before he stepped in the door, Hinata said "Hey girls this song I wrote."

Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in new York city?  
I'm a thousand miles away,  
But girl tonight you look so pretty,  
Yes you do,  
Times Square cant shine as bright as you,  
I swear its true.

Hey there Delilah  
don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
give this song another listen  
close your eyes  
listen to my voice its my disguise

I'm by your side  
Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
but just believe me girl some day  
I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
we'll have it good  
we'll have the life we  
knew we would my word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
even more in love with me you'd fall we'd have it all

Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far.  
but they've got planes and trains and cars,  
I'd walk to you if i had no other way,  
Our friends would all; make fun of us,  
And we'll just laugh along,  
Because we know none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you,  
by the time that we get through,  
the world will never ever be the same,  
and you're to blame.

Hey there Delilah,you be good and don't you miss me.  
Two more years and you'll be done with school,  
and I'll be making history,  
like I do,You no it's because of you,  
we can do what ever we want to.  
Hey the Delilah here's to you.  
this ones for you .

Oh its what you do to me.  
Oh its what you do to me.  
Oh its what you do to me.  
Oh its what you do to me.  
What you do to me.  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.

End of Song

"That was good Hinata, but we ready to play the song?" asked kin. "Sure!" said Hinata. They got the guitars hooked up and the drums was ready.

When I Come Around By Green Day

I heard you crying loud,all the way across town  
You've been searching for that someone,  
and it's me out on the prowl  
As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself  
Well, don't get lonely now  
And dry your whining eyes  
I'm just roaming for the moment  
Sleazin' my back yard so don't get so uptight  
you been thinking about ditching me  
No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around  
I heard it all before  
So don't knock down my door  
I'm a loser and a user so I don't need no accuser  
to try and slag me down because I know you're right  
So go do what you like  
Make sure you do it wise  
You may find out that your self-doubt means nothing  
was ever thereYou can't go forcing something if it's just  
not right  
No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around  
When I come around  
No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around  
When I come around  
When I come around

When I come around

End of Song.

Sasuke left hearing to good songs. Hinata and her band saw him and Kin said "Man Hinata That dude creeps the fuck out of me." "Sasuke is Sasuke like Neji said." Hinata stated. "Yeah but why he like you?" asked Karin. "Don't know." shrugged Hinata.

!&()!&()!&()!&

Star-kun: Good Job ME!!

Sasuke: -throws a book at my head- SHUT UP IDIOT!!

Star-kun: -throws a axe at Sasuke's head- HA!

Sasuke: -starts bleeding in the head-

Hinata: -walks in and sees sasuke bleeding- Um.. S-Star-chan why is sasuke bleeding, shouldn't we help him? -worried-

Star-kun: NAW!! He'll be fine! Itachi your brother is bleeding!!

Itachi: Weakling. Please read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hinata's Special Visitors

Star: -grabs Hinata by the arm-

Hinata: What are you doing?

Star: -brings Sasuke's arm-

Sasuke: What the fuck star-baka?

Star: -Make them kiss- There.

Sasuke&Hinata: -blushing-

Star: awwwwww you make puke but that was cute!

Itachi: -comes out the closet with a camera-

Star: You catch that Itachi-kun?

Itachi: -waves picture back and forth- Pure Blackmail -smiling-

Star: I know , oh I coming in this story to , I'm not messing out on anything! And I'm Gaara's sister!

Hinata: Star don't not own these songs or characters and I DID NOT KISS SASUKE, STAR MADE ME!!

Sasuke: Whatever -inner thoughts: I Kissed Hinata-chan!! Beat That ITACHI!!-

Hinata was just coming from home when the phone ringed. She went to pink up the phone.

Hinata: Hello?

Yuri (me!!): Hey Hinata!

Hinata: Yuri-chan! It's been so long!

Yuri: I'm coming down tomorrow and I got the new songs I wrote for you!

Hinata: Thank Yuri, how's the family? I heard your brother is a movie star now!

Yuri: Yeah, Kankuro is in movies now, how's my sis doing?

Hinata: temari is the best guitar player I have and she's very good! I seen Gaara and his band rocks!

Yuri: Yeah I know, I heard from temari that the lead singer Sasuke Uchiha likes you

Hinata: I don't know , I mean I only know him as a associate.

Yuri: Whatever! I'm coming tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. you still leave in that house?

Hinata: yeah I'll call my band to come see you tomorrow, I have to go Neji is waiting for me , bye Yuri-chan!

Yuri: Bye Hinata -hangs up-

Hinata hanged up the phone and got to her room. She took a cold shower. When she got out she went to her room and put on a white shirt and black shorts and went to sleep

Next Morning

Hinata got up because she herd the door bell ringing like hell. She went down stairs and answered the door. There stand 18 year old Yuri with fiery orange hair with black long tips. Deep ocean blue eyes with a hint of green. She had now had skin like temari, lightly not pale. She had on red earrings and a black collar, She

wore a red and black striped shirt that went pass her hips, it had middle sleeves and had a white skull on the front of it, she wore black tight jeans with two different belts, one grey and the another is red. It also had four dangling chains at the end that have charms shaped like a heart, a star, a skull, and a feather. She

had on black boots that reach to about have her leg and the boots had red laces going down the sides of her boots. "Yuri you look nice welcome to hyuga manor or Hinata's place." said Hinata. "Hinata loon good oh wait here for a one minute, Vincent!" screamed Yuri. Then a boy about 16 years old came. He had blue hair

shaped like cloud off of Final Fantasy. He had stunting green eyes, pale skin like Hinata. His outfit was like cloud's from final fantasy: advent children, but instead he didn't have the sword. "Hello Hinata it's good to see you again." said Vincent. "It's good to see you to Vincent, your sister kin is doing fine." Hinata stated. They got

comfortable in their guest rooms. Hinata said "Yuri would you like to come to my studio? "Sure Vincent just want to stay home." Yuri stated. Before they got in the studio they saw………………

TBC (to be continued)

Star: I throw another character in it.

So Pick the couples

Itahinasasu:

Hinatavincentsasuke:

gaahinaSasu:

Itahina:

Sasuhina:

HinaOOC:

Gaahina:

Star: Please vote because I'm already going out with Sai!! MY SAI!!

Hinata: please vote because star and I are going to the beach tomorrow so review before we go and we'll leave Shikamaru or temari in charge.

Star: also vote for naruto

Narukarin:

Narukin:

NaruTayu:

Naruto: thank you Star-chan for your good deeds

Star: -pats naruto's head- I'll do anything for my younger brother

Naruto: Wait I'm older I'm October 10

Star: I'm April 17, I'm older by 6 months and 7 days, HA! Oh, sasuke sent I letter to me? -reads letter-

Dear Star,

I'm leaving for a mission for 2 weeks

Don't let no man touch what is mine  
(Star: aka Hinata)  
And if you see Hinata give her the present I sent her  
(Star: aka the box wrapped in lavender with purple bows)

Arigato (thank you)

-Sasuke Uchiha

P.S. Tell dobe that Tsunade want him

Star: Hey Hinata

Hinata: yeah?

Star: here's a present form sasuke -hands her the box-

Hinata: -opens it- Whoa it's a blue diamond star shaped necklace.

Star: -whistles- Sasukes' pricey, but anyway review!! And Tsunade want you naruto.

Naruto: okay dattebayo!! REVIEW DATTEBAYO!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The Club

Star: no insaneness today, JUST KIDDING!! Insanity rains over these pathetic fools except Hinata's band!

Sasuke: When my band is playing?

Star: this chapter with Hinata's band!

Hinata: In club or a lounge?

Star: Both and I'm coming and new chapter of Do I love a photographer and Hinata's pet!! Hinata's team is under construction right now!

Bitches hatin'! players datin'!

They saw Sasuke there at the studio. "Hello sasuke this is Yuri, Gaara's sister." Hinata stated. "Gaara never told us." Sasuke answered back. "Where is my red

haired brother?" asked yuri. "Right here my fiery head sister." said Gaara. They hugged and naruto came saying "hey Hinata your band plays tonight at the Anbu

Spot?" "yeah, why?" asked Hinata. "Because we are playing too." Neji said this time. "good oh, sorry guys me and Hinata have to go get the girls are the club

getting ready, bye!" said Yuri. And just like that Hinata and yuri left.

Late at Night! (Star: It's only 9:30)

Hinata and her band was at the club backstage. Then Sasuke's band came. Sasuke wore a black shirt with a red jacket with black jeans and red sneakers. "Hey Sasuke your band go up next." said Yuri. So Sasuke band got up and They had a song called Ghost of You

Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance

I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...

Ever...Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies...

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch meIf I fall...  
If I fall... (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

End

To Hinata, sasuke sing like he lived through it, but it was soothing. When Sasuke's band got on , Hinata's got on. Hinata said "What's up Lounge!" everyone screamed. Then they started playing.

From Yesterday by 30 seconds from Mars

He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one

For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins

On his face is a map of the world,  
a map of the world On his face is a map of the world,  
a map of the world

From yesterday,  
it's coming From yesterday,  
the fear From yesterday,  
it calls him But he doesn't want to write the messages...

On a mountain, he sits,  
Not of gold but of shit  
Through the blood he can look,  
See the lives that he took  
From the count to the one  
Inside when he's done with the innocent

On his face is a map of the world, a map of the world  
On his face is a map of the world, a map of the world

From yesterday,  
it's coming From yesterday,  
the fear From yesterday,  
it calls him But he doesn't want to write the message  
But he doesn't want to write the message  
He doesn't want to write the messages

On his face is a map of the world

From yesterday,  
it's coming From yesterday,  
the fear From yesterday,  
it calls him But he doesn't want to read the message

From yesterday,  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday,  
no fear  
From yesterday  
From yesterday  
But he doesn't want to write the message  
He doesn't want to write the message  
He doesn't want to write the messages

To Sasuke, Hinata singed like She was hurting inside. The Lounge was packed but Everybody was going because the lounge was closing. Before Hinata could leave sasuke came up to her and said "hey Hinata would you like to go to a movie or something?" "Sure sasuke." said Hinata excitedly. "Okay see you at 7." said Sasuke. After he leaved, Hinata's band said "Ohhhhhh, Sasuke & Hinata!" "Shut up!" yelled Hinata. "I can't wait for my nieces and nephews." Yuri stated. They left also but Hinata and sasuke was thinking the same thing "Tonight was the best."

Star: Review!

SasuHina: Please! We beg of you!

NaruTayu: Thank for Voting , we are prefect for each other!

ShikaTema: Whatever just leave us alone


	5. Chapter 5

**The Date**

**Star: Today is Sasuhina's date. Yay!!**

**Sasuke&Hinata: -blushing-**

**Star: Hey sasuke I made a video called Sasuhina Paper Heart by All-American Rejects**

**Sasuke: They suck, Disturbed is better**

**Star: Disturbed act like they are high and they had some boring songs like Conflict and Inside the fire**

**Hinata: Note to Self never like Star and Sasuke talk about music **

**Star: And linkin Park rocks! **

**Sasuke: The Flobots are better then them**

**Star: They song Handlebars are okay ,but not like BLEED IT OUTTT!!**

**Hinata: Please read!**

Sasuke was at home getting ready to go on his date with Hinata. He got in a shower, then got out his outfit for the date. It was a grey skull shirt with a black

jacket, black cargo pants with grey sneakers. He got dressed and head to Hinata's house which was not Neji's apartment but her own apartment about close to

Naruto's house. He got a his black 06' mustang and zoomed off **(star: show off. Sasuke: Don't hate baka). **When he got to the address Neji give him he thought the  
was dreaming. The house was a three story house with five windows on each floor. It had a large front yard with two Sakura (cherry blossoms) on each side, a

pond with goldfish, catfish , and exotic fish with yellow and black scales. The house was painted light blue and it was frickin' huge! Like it was one of those

mansions (lol). Sasuke saw three cars. One was a red firebird with a black roof top. The other was a Dark Blue hummer with a white hood and white strips. Another

and the last was a black Jeep with no hood and it had red strips on the doors. The cars like nice Sasuke thought. When he knocked on the door a girl with green

hair and wearing a maid outfit came to the door. "Umm.. I'm here for Hinata, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke Stated. "oh, lady Hinata is in her room right now Uchiha-

sama but you may come in and sit in the living area." said the maid. Sasuke followed the maid down a long hallway with white walls. When they reached the living

room it was painted black with white chairs, a red flat screen TV, a black couch, one red fan over the flat screen TV, and one black chair next to a white desk with a

laptop, stacks of paper, and folders. "Hinata love red, blue, black, and white huh?" thought Sasuke. Another maid came with brown hair said "Lady Hinata will like to  
come to her quarters, Uchiha-sama." So Sasuke followed this maid through the first floor. They had a kitchen that was white with a brown long dining room table

with five chairs on each side. The office had red rooms with a large red couch and blue chairs. The family room had a theater screen with fourteen chairs and black

curtains. The second floor was all rooms. They had about 7 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. They all was painted differently. One bedroom was white, another is

brown, another is blue, another was black, another was green, another was dark pink and the last one was the bedroom of Hinata hyuga. When sasuke stepped

through it was purple with black and white butterflies around it. It had one large queen-master bed with light purple sheets and white pillows. It had a fire place, a

dresser, a 72 inch black flat screen, a white couch with a coffee table that was brown, and a area with all her music instruments. Guitars, keyboards, a drum, and a

piano which was black. "Whoa her room is cool I wonder what would it be like to sleep in her in her bed?" thought Sasuke

**(Star: Sasu-hentai! Sasuke: What did I do baka?).** When sasuke was walking to the couch he could see Hinata's large closet. It had everything lined up. Sasuke was about to sit down when he saw………………

TBC!!

**Star: Sasu-hentai, anyway Insanity is fun! Hehehe!**

**Sasuke: Baka**

**Star: -hits sasuke with a axe- **

**Sasuke: -hit's the floor hard- Motherfker!**

**Star & Hinata: Whoa Sasuke's a wimp -start laughing- Please Read and Review!!**


End file.
